Ella and Leonard's Zombie Adventure
by ferguson97
Summary: Ella is on her way to the grocery store when she runs into Leonard, who is being as magical as usual. Neither of them were expecting to be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, but Shawn sure was. He always is! But when things don't go quite as expected for our favorite zombie hunter, hilarity ensues. Secret Santa fan-fic for The-Normal-Twit. Rated T. One shot.


**Ella and Leonard's Zombie Adveture**

**Disclaimer**: The rights of _Total Drama Island_ belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The twenty-two original contestants, and newcomers from seasons three, four, and five belong to the aforementioned companies.

Oh, and I write this purely for entertainment and no monetary gain whatsoever.

This is rated T, not because there is anything bad in here, but it's simply not kid-friendly enough to be for "everyone". There might be some "bad" language, but nothing terrible. There's no violence or sexual themes, sadly.

**Author's Note**: Happy Holidays, everybody! I hope you're all having a marvelous time! Anyway, this is a secret Santa fic, and I got **The-Normal-Twit. **Enjoy!

I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I did writing it.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day in Dawson Creek, a small town in Canada. The bird were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and Ella could not be happier. Why wouldn't she be? After all, she had just had (what she considered to be) a wonderful experience.<p>

It was hard for her to believe that three and a half months had passed since the end of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Although some (okay, most) might reject the notion that Ella had a nice time on the island, she maintained that she did.

Even though she fell in love and had her heart broken — but that was another story for another day — she had made a fair amount of friends and had many opportunities to sing for her fellow contestants and the audience.

Even though she didn't win the money — and was now unable to donate to her favorite charity, the Miracle Foundation — Ella had kept her head held high and went out with a lovely musical number. After all, her family had always taught her that winning wasn't everything.

As Ella was on her way home from volunteering at the local retirement center, she received a text message from her mother:

'Ella, your father and I are going to be home late from work. Could you pick up dinner at the market, please? Love you sweetie'.

The raven-haired beauty gasped in delight. She had always _loved_ going to the market, even more so now that a Whole Foods had opened up. Ella gleefully skipped down the sidewalk as she sent a reply text message to her mother:

'I'll see you tonight, mommy! Love you! Get home safe!'.

"Oh, I do hope they have a sale on tomatoes today," she sang out as she typed. "I will make suck a lovely salad!"

After approximately ten minutes of gleeful skipping, Ella finally reached the Whole Foods, where a rather sketchy looking guy was standing outside with a cigarette.

The employee-on-break blew smoke into Ella's face as she walked by, causing the poor girl to cough uncontrollably. The green-haired guy scoffed. "I hate people who shop here. That's why I'm quitting right about... now."

He took off his uniform, which was just an apron and name-tag, and tossed it to the ground. Ella saw that it read "Duncan" and gasped loudly. This was the same Duncan from the first generation of cast members — Ella had _loved_ watching Duncan on the first three (and fifth) seasons!

"Wait!" Ella called out. "Duncan, might I have your autograph?"

The punk shook his head. "Later, Snow White!" He revved up his motorcycle and accelerated into the streets.

Ella sighed deeply and held her chest high. She wouldn't let this get her down — she marched right into the store, grabbed a basket, and prepared to begin her shopping.

"Where to begin?" she said to herself. "There's oh-so-much to get! Oh, I shall first get the lettuce!"

She pranced all the way to the vegetable aisle (which caused many other customers to stare at her in confusion), and gasped in delight when she saw an old friend.

"Nonsense!" a lispy voiced whined. "You mean to tell me that you don't have _any_ goblin juice in your store? I thought this was an _organic_ place!"

"Leonard," Ella greeted her friend with a friendly smile and open arms, "what brings you to this neck of the woods? I didn't know you lived in Dawson Creek."

The wizard shook his head. "I actually live a few towns over, but I came here because my town doesn't have a Whole Foods — which I _thought_ could accommodate my organic needs!"

A nasally voice moaned in annoyance from afar. "Is that weird kid back again?"

"The weird wizard kid?" another worker with a deeper voice asked. "Yeah I saw him. But I _also_ saw that girl who thinks it's the High School Musical."

"Oh god, _both_ of them?"**_  
><em>**

Ella smiled as she hugged Leonard. "Oh, well it's so good to see you, Leonard. How have you been?"

"I've been well," he replied. "but unfortunately, my level six dragon costs three thousand gold to buy a new saddle for, whereas my level ten archer costs only two thousand to buy a new bow for, so I'm not entirely sure what to do!"

"Just follow your heart," Ella urged him. "That's always what I do!"

"'Follow your heart'," Leonard repeated. "Hm, archers shoot for the heart. I'll upgrade my archer! Thank you, Ella!"

The sweet singer smiled. "Why did you need Goblin Juice?"

Leonard snickered. "Why do I need Goblin Juice? Timmy told me that most girls wouldn't understand... I need it so I can finish my potion!"

"Oh! What does this potion do?" Ella inquired, genuinely interested.

"It can raise the dead!"

Ella was going to say "That sounds scary." However, she was cut off by a rather abrupt: "YOU GODDAMN FOOL!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, Shawn had appeared and grabbed Leonard by the collar. "_You're_ the reason the dead have been walking around?"

"The walking dead?" Ella asked, confused.

"Exactly like _The Walking Dead_!" Shawn told her, misunderstanding what she meant. "Leonard... we're going to have to talk about how and _why_ you did what you did, but first things first is that we need to get to safety! Follow me!"

The two "odd-balls" looked at each other nervously before following the third.

"So what are your weapons of choice?" Shawn asked the pair as he ran quickly.

"Oh dear," Ella whimpered. "I would never carry a weapon. I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"My magic is the only weapon I need," Leonard informed him. "Silly mortals."

Shawn sighed. "Leonard... please... Magic only works on zombies that are from a grave rising type of an apocalypse. The one that _we're _experiencing is a plague type of the apocalypse. That means that when we die, we come back unless the brain is destroyed."

The wizard gasped in terror. "My... magic... won't... work?"

"Perhaps if I sing them a song, I can get them to return to normal!" Ella suggested.

Shawn tapped his chin. "I don't know about turning them back to humans, but you might be able to stun them. I've seen what you did on the island to all those animals. Maybe it would work the same. But I wouldn't go to any old zombie and try it out... make sure they are incapacitated."

Ella smiled sweetly and blinked. "Is this another one of Shawn's 'episodes'?" she asked Leonard.

"I think he's right," Leonard whispered back. "There's a zombie right there!"

Leonard pointed to a pale college kid who was wearing dirty clothes. He had been studying all night and was coming to the store to buy coffee mix and Ramen noodles, so his groans and moans were due to insomnia and not hunger for flesh and/or brains.

That didn't make any difference to Shawn.

"OHMYGOD! ZOMBIE!" Shawn screamed as he kicked the college student in the knee.

"Jeez!" the student cried out in pain. "What the heck was that for?"

Shawn's eyes widened in terror. "They can _talk_? ... EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!"

He grabbed Ella and Leonard by the wrist and ran quickly as he dragged them along.

"I can't believe this is happening," Shawn muttered. "But this may be a different type of an apocalypse. Hurry, we have to-"

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a pick-up truck park in front of them. He whimpered as he saw two zombies get out of the truck and walk towards him.

"They. Can. DRIVE?!" Shawn screamed. "What is going on?"

The zombies removed their masks, and the pair was revealed to be Sugar and Owen.

"Sorry for the scare, Shawn. Is this where the costume party is?" Sugar asked.

Owen giggled. "Owen is hungry for brains!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawn screamed at the top of his lungs as he hid behind Ella.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas or a Happy Hanukkah or whatever it is you celebrate! I hope you all enjoyed this, but especially The-Normal-Twit. Sorry if this isn't up to par with my other writing, but I've just been very busy with everything. I'm a junior now, so life is kind of cray, with SATs and whatnot.

I make no promises, but maaaaaaybeeee there will be something TDWT-sequel related before the beginning of the summer? Probably not before March, since that's when I am taking the SAT, but who knows? Also, speaking of zombies, did anyone see the mid-season finale for The Walking Dead? It was pretty great!

Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this!


End file.
